


Life of Diefenbaker

by FelixHaase



Category: due South
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, POV Animal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixHaase/pseuds/FelixHaase
Summary: Just one-shot moments in Dief's life, from his POV, often moments concerning his friends and family. Nothing heavy, just having fun.





	Life of Diefenbaker

My name is Diefenbaker, and I am a wolf. I came to Chicago when the father of my friend Benton Fraser was killed, and when he chose to stay, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate, I stayed with him. My job is to keep him safe.

Sometimes, my life is quite interesting. I am, after all, one of the only wolves inside the metropolitan area of Chicago. I am most certainly the only deaf one, not to mention the only one in the employ of the RCMP.

Sometimes, my life is quite complicated. I split my time between home and the consulate, assisting Benton in solving crimes, tracking down criminals, and saving innocents. I'm proud of what I do. However, I'm also a wolf with a family. I have a wife, Maggie, a beautiful husky, and two puppies, Buster and Sunshine. They are the loves of my life, but my busy schedule often keeps me from seeing them as frequently as I would like.

Sometimes, having puppies in my life can be hard.

It was a Saturday morning, and I had been sleeping rather contentedly until I was woken up by a small paw being shoved in my throat. Confused, I tried to move it away, but was unexpectedly met by what felt like a wall of fur being thrown directly at my face. That woke me up a lot faster. That, and the sudden realization that there were puppies climbing on me.

More specifically, my puppies.

Buster and Sunshine.

And boy, were they excited.

Still groggy, I took in their wide eyes, wagging tails, and familiar scents, and mustered just enough energy to realize that the puppies had somehow gotten into my apartment. (Don't listen to what Benton tells you, this is MY apartment). They were supposed to be with their mother, but her house was blocks away.

"Wha...?" I managed to ask, confused at how my children had somehow teleported here.

The puppies somehow took that as a cue to start jumping up and down on my chest. I groaned as each jump knocked the air out of my lungs. It was way too early in the morning for this.

Buster enthusiastically rubbed his head against my face.

"Good morning, Dad, good morning, Dad," he all but shouted.

I nearly buried my head under the pillow, but managed to muster the willpower to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Sunshine seemed to almost be exploding with excitement.

"Guess what day it is, Dad!" she said.

"I don't know," I responded. "What day is it?"

Both puppies giggled.

"No, Dad, you have to guess!" Buster said.

Confused, I wracked my brain for any idea of what might possibly be special about today, but I was drawing a total blank. I desperately looked for Benton for help with my hyperactive children, but saw that he was already awake, dressed, and standing by the wall to the kitchen. He was watching the amazing puppy circus with obvious amusement. No help there. He had probably let the two in.

"Is it someone's birthday?" I asked.

Both puppies shook their heads.

"Is it a holiday?"

Again, no.

"I give up," I said. "Can you guys please tell me?"

Sunshine looked over at Benton as though asking permission. "Can we?"

Benton smiled, and I saw him say, "Okay, go ahead."

Both puppies gave a deep inhale, paused, and then shouted, "IT'S FATHER'S DAY!!!!!"

No longer confused, I laughed and laughed. 

Buster, Sunshine, and I spent hours playing together that day.

Sometimes, having puppies in my life can be the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and I tried to keep it short and sweet, so just let me know what you think and if you want more. Thanks!


End file.
